List of Pet Shop of Horrors chapters
'' as published by Tokyopop on June 17, 2003 in North America.]] The chapters of are written and illustrated by Matsuri Akino. The chapters were collected in ten bound volumes and published in Japan by Asahi Sonorama. __TOC__ Volume list Pet Shop of Horrors | OriginalISBN = 978-4-391-91521-1 | LicensedRelDate = June 17, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-363-6 | ChapterListCol1 = * 01. * 02. * 03. * 04. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-391-91549-5 | LicensedRelDate = August 12, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-364-3 | ChapterListCol1 = * 05. When a common turtle egg is switched with a dragon's Count D and Detective Orcot rush to stop a Christmas surprise from turning into a disaster. * 06. Luck be a kitten named Lady tonight. Can a brush with Count D turn around the life of one small time gambler. * 07. The "fish" that Ethan Grey just purchased from Count D bears a striking resemblance to his recently drowned wife. A coincidence...or a ghost? * 08. After Leon falls asleep on the job, D visits him in his dream to give him a lesson in ecology. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-391-91575-4 | LicensedRelDate = October 13, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-365-0 | ChapterListCol1 = * 09. Officer Orcot is charged with protecting a marked woman, but even Orcot never would have expected the Count to be the assassin. * 10. Young Maggie is bored with her dog. When Count D offers her a much more exciting pet in exchange, will Maggie grow tired of it as well...or will the pet tire of her new master? * 11. A string of high profile disappearances has Officer Orcot hobnobbing with the city's elite, but after catching the Count in their midst, his list of suspects is shortened to one name. * 12. After a chance meeting seems to stir up long forgotten memories in an old woman, Count D beings to wonder whether ignorance is bliss in this emotionally moving and dramatic story. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-391-91601-0 | LicensedRelDate = January 6, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-501-2 | ChapterListCol1 = * 13. On firm orders from his chief, Leon reluctantly takes a murder witness, a tropical fish, to Count D in the hopes that the creepy pet shop owner will be able to extract any information. The Count's seemingly supernatural ways have always been fishy to Leon, but the detective is going to have to scale back his skepticism if he's going to reel in his man. * 14. Count D falls in love with beauty in all its myriad forms, so when the eyes of a championship horse stir the fires of his aesthetic, he offers the owner things monetary and magical. * 15. When Count D fits the victim profile for a local serial killer, Leon and an FBI agent are assigned to protect him. So what will working so close to the Count mean to he and Leon's love/hate relationship. * Side-story. * Side-story. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-391-91623-2 | LicensedRelDate = March 2, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-502-9 | ChapterListCol1 = * 16. When a conressman visits Count D they discover they have something in common-both make your dreams come true...for a price. But when the final vote's been tallied, this politician may be in for the upset of a lifetime. * 17. When Leon lets his younger brother spend the day with Count D, he isn't expecting any trouble. After all, Christopher hasn't spoken a word in months. At least not to any people... * 18. A stray puss taken in by the Count ends up having an aristocratic pedigree. But by the time her princely owner comes to claim her, she's already developed a taste for freedom. * 19. Dancers and dreams coming together can be wondrous...or terribly destructive. And when their union happens at Count D's pet shop, Detective Orcot has a good idea which of the two to expect. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-87287-171-5 | LicensedRelDate = May 4, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-503-6 | ChapterListCol1 = * 20. * 21. * 22. * Side-story. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-87287-182-1 | LicensedRelDate = July 6, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-504-3 | ChapterListCol1 = * 22. * 23. * 24. * 25. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-87287-199-9 | LicensedRelDate = September 7, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-505-0 | ChapterListCol1 = * 26. * 27. * 28. * Side-story. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-87287-225-5 | LicensedRelDate = November 2, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-506-7 | ChapterListCol1 = * 29. * 30. * 31. * 32. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-87287-251-4 | LicensedRelDate = January 11, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-185-5 | ChapterListCol1 = * 33. * 34. * 35. * 36. | Summary = }} Pet Shop of Horrors: Tokyo References External links * Pet Shop of Horrors